Watchout! You will be fall in love!
by LAB27
Summary: Oh Sehun yang harus menunggu selama 7 tahun lamanya untuk mendapatkan obatnya untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya. Sialnya, dia tidak sembuh walau dia sudah mendapatkan obatnya. Bagaimana keadaannya? - GS / HunHan / Kaisoo / other otp - ONESHOT


**Watchout! You will be fall. in. love!**

* * *

**Main cast:**

Kai - Kyungsoo

Sehun -Luhan

**Other cast:**

Kris - Zitao

Jongdae - minseok

Suho - Yixing

Chanyeol - baekhyun

**Disclaimer:**

Ff murni Hak Milik Abi (author. Plis, saya namja -_-)

**Warning:**

Alur basi, pasaran, maybe typos, dldr, GS

REVIEW JUSEYOOO!

HAPPY READING! :)

* * *

Sang empunya cahaya paling terang di tata surya itu kini mulai berganti tugas dengan sahabatnya yang sedikit lebih kalem karena dia hanya memantulkan cahaya dari pihak lain yang lebih jago memancarkan cahaya, bintang. Matahari sudah meluncur turun beralih ke belahan dunia lain yang memerlukan sinarnya untuk bisa disebut pagi hari dan bulan menggantikannya di belahan dunia yang ini untuk bisa menyebut waktu ini sebagai malam hari.

Di salah satu titik tersibuk di bumi, tepatnya di sebuah kamar apartemen, seorang pemuda yang mengkalim dirinya sebagai seorang penulis amatiran dan fotografer lumayan handal baru saja beranjak dari kasur kesayangannya menuju kamar mandi. Tak perlu waktu terlalu lama bagi sang pemuda itu untuk keluar dengan telanjang dada setelah membersihkan keringatnya dan beberapa debu yang menempel di badannya seharian. Kakinya melangkah pelan menuju meja rias? _Well_, kukira itu tidak bisa disebut meja rias karena dia tak meletakkan _make-up_ apapun disana, hanya beberapa botol _parfume_ dengan aroma-aroma yang sangat maskulin dan kurasa itu cocok untuk menyelimuti tubuh tegapnya sepanjang hari. Tangan putih nan kekarnya mengambil salah satu botol _parfume_ berukuran sekitar 75ml dengan lambang "A" disana. Antares. Itu nama _parfume_ yang baru saja ia semprotkan ke dadanya, lehernya dan tentu saja ketiaknya. Dari sekian biji botol _parfume_ yang ia punya, Antares selalu jadi pilihan utamanya jika ia sedang dalam _mood_ terbaiknya seperti malam ini. Kenapa? Karena itu _parfume_ yang selalu dipakai oleh seseorang yang sangat ia kagumi dan sayangi sepanjang hidupnya, Oh Donghae. Almarhum ayahnya.

Selesai dengan acara semprot-menyemprot _parfume_, ia segera membuka lemarinya dan terlihat memilih beberapa baju untuk dipakai malam ini. Tidak seperti kebanyakan pria yang tak acuh dengan pakaian, pemuda satu ini sangat senang memodifikasi setelannya. Kau tak akan menemukan tubuhnya dibalut dengan pakaian yang sama dalam satu minggu. Setelah sepuluh menit memilih, ia akhirnya memilih mengenakan setelan _simple_ tapi tetap saja itu akan terlihat apik di tubuhnya. Ia memilih kaos biru langit bertuliskan _Handsome Devil_ yang sangat pas memeluk tubuh atletisnya. Dengan rambut yang baru saja ia pangkas kemarin, ia pun menyelesaikan acara berdandannya dan segera mengambil kamera kesayangannya dan tentu saja _tabletnya_ lalu pergi keluar.

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Dan ini sudah malam. Banyak pemuda pemudi yang berlalu-lalang dengan pose mesra di depan, disamping serta dibelakang pemuda ini. Dia cuek dan hanya fokus dengan jalan yang ia lalui menuju sebuah _cafè_ yang selalu ia datangi tiap akhir pekan. Dari sekian banyak _cafè_ bertipe sama dan dengan menu _cafè_ yang umum walau pasti ada menu _spesial_ dari tiap _cafè_, pemuda berbadan proporsional ini selalu memilih _cafè _ini. Selalu. Ya, dia akan selalu kemari saat teman-temannya bertanya akan kemana mereka setelah kuliah atau setelah latihan. Selalu. Karena baginya, _cafè_ ini teramat berharga. Dengan segala keminimalisan interior desainnya, _cafè_ ini punya tempat _spesial_ di hati pemuda ini. Dan bahkan, di hidupnya.

"Sehun-_ah_!"

Pemuda berkaos biru langit itu menoleh mencari sosok yang memanggil namanya. "Oh, hai Suho _hyung_. Kau juga kemari?" tanyanya pada sang pemuda bersurai coklat gelap yang menyapanya tadi.

"Ya, aku menunggu Yixing selesai bekerja. Kau sendiri?"

Sehun tersenyum getir saat tangan hangatnya menyentuh kenop pintu yang dingin itu dan mendorongnya pelan ke arah dalam. "Aku selalu kemari tiap akhir pekan," jawabnya.

"Selamat datang, ah ternyata kau Hun. Pesan yang biasa?" tanya seorang gadis cantik yang berdiri anggun di belakang mesin kasir.

Tapi bukannya anggukan yang biasa ia dapat, gadis itu mendapat sebuah gelengan lucu dari Sehun. "Aku ingin yang minimalis saja hari ini. Cukup satu _cappucino_ hangat."

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil sebelum jari-jari lentiknya menyentuh mesin kasir layar sentuh di depannya itu. "Kau yakin kau tidak tergoda dengan segala macam _croissant_ kesukaanmu itu, Hun?"

Kini giliran Sehun yang tersenyum tampan membalas senyuman gadis di depannya ini. "Kau tahu bahwa potongan kecil dari surga itu tidak pernah mengecewakanku. Tapi aku hari ini sedang ingin berminimalis, Baekhyun _noona_ yang selalu cantik seperti semua _croissant_." Goda Sehun sambil menyelipkan tangannya di kantung belakang celananya mengambil dompetnya.

"_Chessy_ sekali. Apa jiwa merayumu sudah kembali? Dapat kupastikan kepalamu nyeri sekarang jika Chanyeol tahu kau menggodaku, Sehun." Balasnya. "Ini pesananmu, dan sedikit _welcome food_ dariku. Selamat makan, tuan _handsome devil_"

Senyum simpul itu kembali hadir di ujung bibir Sehun yang membuatnya terlihat tampan. Dengan sekali angkat, Sehun membawa nampan berisi secangkir _cappucino_ hangat dan sebuah _surga kecil_ berbentuk _croissant_ kesukaannya ke meja_nya_. Mejanya? Ya, ini jadi mejanya sejak pertama kali ia menjejakkan kaki jenjangnya di _cafè _ini. Kata siapa? Tentu saja kata Sehun. Tapi hampir seluruh karyawan tetap disini tahu tentang _kepemilikan meja_ ini. Karenanya, mereka akan menaruh tulisan _reserved_ jika hari sudah berganti menjadi hari sabtu malam. Karena salah satu pelanggan setianya, _pasti_ akan datang dan duduk disini. Dan benar, itu adalah Oh Sehun.

Sehun mulai meletakkan kameranya dengan lembut di sofa kosong disampingnya dan meletakkan _tabletnya_ di meja disamping _cappucino_nya berada. Setelah menggigit kecil ujung _croissant_nya yang selalu berhasil membuat perutnya meminta ronde kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya, Sehun menyesap ringan minumannya dan beralih pada _tabletnya_. Jarinya naik turun dan bergerak lincah ke kanan kiri di atas layar pertanda ia sedang mencari sesuatu dan yak, kini dia sudah mendapatkannya. Satu sentuhan jari telunjuknya membuat _folder_ itu terbuka dan menampilkan beberapa _file word_ yang lumayan banyak. Setelah menemukan targetnya, Sehun memulai aktivitas rutinnya tiap akhir pekan. Apa? Menulis. Menyalurkan segala macam ide gila dari otak kanannya tentang seseorang yang membuatnya gila belakangan. Bukan belakangan, lebih tepatnya hampir sepertiga dari umurnya sekarang.

_"Seoul, musim dingin bulan februari minggu ketiga tahun 2014.  
Ini sudah jadi hari kesekianku duduk di tempat yang sama dengan tujuan yang sama. Menunggunya.  
Banyak orang bilang aku ini pemuda bodoh dan buang-buang waktu. Mereka bilang, semua ini sia-sia. Menunggunya adalah perbuatan yang paling bodoh dan sia-sia yang tidak berarti apa-apa.  
Aku hanya diam saja dan memilih mengabaikan pendapat mereka tentang kebodohanku. Karena bagiku ini bukan kebodohan. Bagiku ini penantian. Jika suatu hari kau bertemu seseorang yang membuatmu merasa sangat nyaman ketika kalian bersama, membuatmu selalu ingin tersenyum tanpa alasan saat sedang bersamanya, membuat pikiranmu jadi gila saat tidak ada kabar darinya walau hanya satu jam saja, dan membuatmu merasa segalanya terasa benar saat dia ada, ketahuilah, kau sedang sakit. Dan ketika dia menghilang dari hidupmu dalam waktu cukup lama, tanpa sadar kau akan melakukan apa yang aku lakukan saat ini yang banyak orang bilang adalah sebuah kebodohan. Kau sedang sakit. Dan penyakit itu tidak punya obat selain orang yang sudah membuatmu jadi sakit. Nama penyakit itu, 'Jatuh Cinta'. - iOS "_

Sehun mengunci _tabletnya_ dan kembali sibuk dengan _surga kecilnya_ plus _cappucino_nya. Matanya terpejam sebentar lalu menatap pemandangan jalan di sampingnya dengan nanar sambil sesekali melirik _wallpaper tabletnya_. _"Happy valentine... Lu_"

* * *

_The buttons on my phone are worn thin  
I don't think that I know the chaos I was getting in  
But I've broken all my promises to you  
I've broken all my promises to you_

* * *

Kyungsoo mengerang kecil saat sinar matahari dengan lancangnya mengusik mimpi indahnya. Tapi ia kini bersyukur bahwa sang raja tata surya itu sudah membangunkannya sedikit tepat waktu.

"Kyungsoo _pabboya_! Kau harus masuk jam 8 dan kenapa kau baru bangun jam 7?!"

Dengan bermonolog ria, gadis mungil nan manis itu berlari ke kamar mandi untuk segera mandi. Setengah jam kemudian dia sudah keluar lengkap dengan baju yang terlihat manis di tubuhnya. Cocok. Tak lupa sebelum memulai kegiatannya pagi ini, ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengucapkan selamat pagi pada seseorang lewat SMS. Kebiasaan baru yang ia lakoni sejak sebulan ini, membangunkan seorang pemuda tampan dengan SMS selamat paginya yang selalu jadi awal komunikasinya dimana akan selalu diakhiri dengan dia yang mengabaikan SMS terakhir dari sang pemuda karena dia terlebih dulu ditarik oleh malaikat penjaga tidur untuk segera masuk ke alam mimpinya.

_**To: Oppa iOS **_

_**Annyeong oppa. Morning! Mianhaeyo tadi malam aku ketiduran lagi ._. Kau pasti kesal karena kuabaikan lagi, ya? Ah... mianhaeyo ne oppa, jebaaal. Huhuhu,**_

**SEND.**

Kyungsoo meringis kecil saat kepalanya terantuk pintu apartemennya yang belum ia buka padahal ia akan keluar. Nampaknya ia terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya sehingga benda solid itu dengan mudahnya mencium keningnya lancang.

Baru satu langkah Kyungsoo keluar dari apartemennya, mata bulatnya sudah bertemu pandang dengan sahabatnya yang tinggal di samping apartemennya.

"Pagi Jongin _oppa_!"

Pemuda itu tersenyum manis. "Pagi juga Kyungsoo sayang, kau mau kemana hari ini? Mau ku antar? Aku sedang tidak ada kegiatan,"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan dan melayangkan pukulan kecil ke lengan kokoh Jongin. "Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, _oppa_. Orang bisa salah kira jika kita ini berpacaran" balasnya. "Dan... aku rasa boleh juga kau mengantarku, daripada aku harus mengeluarkan uang untuk naik bis? Ini akhir bulan dan gajiku sudah hampir habis!"

Jongin menahan tawanya lalu merangkulkan tangan _tan_nya ke leher Kyungsoo. "Biar saja mereka mengira begitu. Toh tidak akan ada yang akan memarahimu dan memarahiku jika kita begini, kan? Dasar. Aku kadang bingung, haruskah aku memasukkan namamu ke daftar orang pelit, perhitungan, atau hemat?"

"AW! Kyungie, _appoyo_!"

Teriakan Jongin menggema di lift setelah satu cubitan lumayan keras dari Kyungsoo menyapa lengan kanan atasnya yang tidak terbalut kain karena dia memakai baju _sleeveless_.

"Aku ini hemat, _oppa_. Dan apa katamu? Tidak ada yang marah? Bagaimana nasib fans-fans _oppa_ itu eoh?"

Jongin mencubit ujung hidung Kyungsoo gemas. "Mereka tidak penting. Yang terpenting dalam hidupku itu..."

Kata-kata Jongin terputus saat Kyungsoo memilih memotongnya dan melanjutkannya. "... aku dan hobi _oppa_ yakni menari dan basket. Ya kan? Yaampun _oppa_, aku sampai bosan mendengar gombalan _oppa_ yang sama terus,"

"Kau? Ah, jadi kau sekarang sudah paham bahwa kau ini penting buatku? Akhirnya, Kyung... Kenapa kau baru paham sekarang? Apa artinya kau sudah mencintaiku juga? Berarti kita bisa resmi pacaran, dong? Mumpung ini februari," cerocos Jongin tanpa mempedulikan raut muka Kyungsoo yang sudah _sweatdrop_.

"Mimpi saja. Aku kan sudah bilang, Kyungsoo sayang _oppa-_"

"Aku juga menyayangimu, bahkan aku mencintaimu," jawab Jongin santai. "_Oppa!_ Ihh, aku belum selesai bicaraa~" Kyungsoo ngambek mem_pout_kan bibirnya lucu sekali.

Jongin terbahak sesekali. "Aku suka melihatmu ngambek. Kau terlihat sangat lucu, manis dan menggemaskan di saat bersamaan. Aku tahu kau hanya menyayangiku sebagai _oppamu_ dan kau sudah menaruh hati pada entah siapa itu teman dunia mayamu yang bahkan kau belum pernah menemuinya"

Kyungsoo menjentikkan jarinya lalu menunjuk Jongin. "Itu _oppa_ pintar. Jadi jangan menungguku, _oppa_. Aku yakin pasti ada gadis lain yang diam-diam mencintai _oppa_. Kenapa _oppa_ tidak coba berpacaran dengan salah satu teman _oppa_? Yixing _eonnie_? Tao _eonnie_? Baekhyun?"

Giliran dahi Kyungsoo yang sakit akibat sentilan jari Jongin baru saja mendarat disana. "Aku tidak mungkin merebut kekasih dari _hyung_ku. Apalagi Tao _noona_, aku bisa jadi _kimchi_ jika Kris _ge_ tahu aku mendekati gadis impiannya itu. Dan apa? Baekhyun? Kyungsooku yang manis, dia itu calon istri dari _oppa_mu. Yang artinya, calon istri dari sahabatku. Bagaimana aku bisa merebutnya? Kau mau melihat perang dunia kelima eoh?"

Kyungsoo menahan tawanya. Semua nama gadis yang ia _tawarkan_ pada Jongin memang sudah punya kekasih atau calon kekasih masing-masing. Dia hanya sedikit mengalihkan Jongin darinya, dari cintanya terhadap Kyungsoo. "Kalau begitu, aku yakin suatu hari _oppa_ akan menemukan gadis yang tepat selain aku. _Oppa_ jangan menungguku, _ne_?"

Jongin mendesah menahan geram lalu memalingkan mukanya ke arah bangunan tinggi yang ia lewati bersama Kyungsoo sekarang. "Aku tidak bisa berjanji, tapi demi kau, aku akan mencoba. Bagaimana? Kau puas?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Jangan demi aku _oppa_, tapi demi _oppa_ sendiri. Jika gadis itu membahagiakan _oppa_, aku juga pasti senang kok, jadi ya! Aku puass! Kekeke,"

Jongin mengelus lembut surai gadis mungil yang sudah merebut hatinya dari masa lalunya sejak lima tahun lalu. Ia mengecupnya pelan lalu kembali merangkulnya. "Jangan jauh-jauh dariku," pintanya lembut pada Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil kembali menatap jalan di depannya.

_"Mianhaeyo oppa_..._"_

* * *

Sehun sudah bangun pagi ini. Dengan wajah yang masih tetap tampan walau baru saja bangun tidur, dia membuka ponselnya dan tersenyum saat menemukan pesan singkat itu datang lagi.

_**To:Little Pororo**_

_**Pagi juga. Kekeke, tidak masalah. Aku juga tadi malam langsung tidur setelah kau tidak membalas. Sibuk kuliah hari ini? Bersemangatlah!**_

**SEND.**

Sehun kembali merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi kenapa dia bisa membuatku tersenyum-senyum sendiri setiap pagi?"

Monolog Sehun terpotong ketika bel apartemennya berbunyi. Dengan sedikit malas ia bangun dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini.

**CKLEK**

"_Annyeong _ Hunnie!" sapa sang tamu dengan riang.

Sehun memijat pelipisnya sejenak sebelum membuka lebar pintunya dan mempersilahkan sang tamu untuk masuk.

"Tumben kau kemari _noona_. Apa si tiang tak melarangmu?" tanya Sehun sambil mengekor sang tamu yang baru saja meletakkan barang bawaannya di atas meja makan. "Wah! Kau bawa sarapan? Kau memang benar-benar tahu jika aku butuh makan enak pagi ini, ya?"

Sang tamu hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa di depan tv. "Dia kupaksa untuk memperbolehkanku menjengukmu. Lagipula, dia tidak berhak cemburu. Kau kan adikku, dia? Pacar saja bukan," balasnya. "Sehun, kau pasti belum mandi kan?! Jangan mulai makan dulu!" teriak sang tamu sambil berbalik dan memukul kepala Sehun.

Sehun mengerang dan mengelus kepala belakangnya yang terasa sakit barusan. "Aku baru saja selesai mengumpulkan nyawa dan kau datang membawa _infus lezat_ untukku. Mana mungkin aku menyia-nyiakannya lebih lama?"

Gadis itu menatap Sehun tajam. "Mandi sekarang, atau kubuka identitasmu di _social media._" Ancamnya sambil mengacungkan ponselnya ke arah Sehun. Sehun mendesah pelan tanda menyerah. "Selalu begitu. Apa tidak ada ancaman yang lebih menarik yang bisa kulanggar? Baiklah, aku akan mandi!"

Sang tamu tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat mendapati ancaman kecilnya bekerja. Sepeninggal Sehun, ia memilih sibuk di dapur dan berniat membuat dua cangkir susu hangat untuknya dan Sehun. Namun saat ia membuka lemari penyimpanan makanan milik Sehun, gadis itu berdecak kesal. "Untung aku membelikannya bahan makanan dan juga susu. Dasar anak itu, apa sesibuk itu sampai membeli barang bulanan saja sering tidak sempat?" gerutunya.

Setelah menunggu kurang lebih sepuluh menit, Sehun sudah selesai mandi dan gadis itu sudah selesai membuat susu hangat. "Kau membuat susu? Tapi kan persediaanku habis, _noona_? Ah, aku tahu! Kau pasti membelikanku ya?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba dengan melongokkan kepalanya saja ke arah dapur dari kamarnya.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya aku doraemon yang tinggal mengambil apa saja dari kantong ajaibnya?" jawabnya ketus.

"Kau memang bukan doraemon. Tapi panda. _Noona_ pandaku yang paaaaling baik dan manis, Huang Zi Tao." Sehun membalas sambil mengecup pipi kiri sang _noona_. "Terimakasih masih mengurusku, harusnya aku sudah benar-benar berdiri sendiri kan? Tapi kau masih mengurusku,"

Gadis yang dipanggil Tao itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan balas mencium pipi Sehun. "Kau tetap adikku, Hun. Sekali adikku, kau akan tetap jadi adikku. _Noona _menyayangimu,"

Sehun memeluk Tao erat menyalurkan rindunya dan sedikit merontokkan beban-bebannya. "Sehun sangat menyayangi _noona_. Dan ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya _noona_ harus segera menerima cinta Kris _hyung_. Dia terlihat sangat mengejarmu dan mencintaimu, _noona_"

"Memang. Aku tahu itu. Dan, aku sudah menerimanya, _kok_"

Sehun tersedak susu hangatnya. "Tadi kau bilang dia bukan pacarmu?"

"Memang bukan. Karena dia... calon suamiku,"

Sehun tersenyum dan kembali meminum susu hangatnya sebelum menghabiskan sarapannya pagi ini. Dia senang atas kabar ini karena dia tahu betapa _noona_nya sangat butuh pendamping yang akan selalu menjaganya selepas kepergian kedua orangtuanya beberapa bulan lalu. Dan kini, kehadiran Kris sangat membantu Sehun untuk bisa memandirikan Tao yang sangat bergantung padanya dari dulu.

* * *

Jongin terlihat sedang mengurut kakinya pelan. Tak ia sangka, menemani Kyungsoo berbelanja sungguh sangat menyakiti kakinya! Satu persatu toko di _mall_ ini sudah mereka datangi untuk mencari boneka pororo kesukaan Kyungsoo. Tapi tak satupun yang menjualnya dan itu cukup membuat kepala Jongin berdenyut memikirkan cara untuk menghibur Kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang sedih di sampingnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan murung begitu. Nanti akan kuhubungi temanku untuk membantu mencarikannya. Aku janji, Kyung" hibur Jongin sambil mengelus lembut punggung Kyungsoo.

"Menyebalkan. Padahal bulan lalu boneka itu masih ada _oppa_. Dan aku sudah menabung untuk membelinya! Tapi kenapa sekarang sudah tidak ada?! Ihh," gerutu Kyungsoo sambil lagi-lagi mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

Dan tangan Jongin yang usil dengan sukses memegang dua lapis daging lunak itu. "Sudah kubilang jangan bertingkah menggemaskan. Kau menyuruhku untuk mencintai orang lain tapi kau sendiri bertingkah menggemaskan di sampingku, itu namanya kau menggodaku, Kyung."

Mata bulat itu menjadi tambah bulat sekarang. "Ya! _Oppa pervert_! Hih, baik. Aku akan ketus pada _oppa_ mulai sekarang!" jawab Kyungsoo sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Baik. Kalau begitu kau pulang sendiri saja, aku lelah meladenimu yang ngambek saja hobinya." Balas Jongin sambil mulai berdiri dan sedikit merenggangkan otot punggungnya. Tapi belum dua langkah Jongin berjalan, tangan kirinya sudah digenggam satu tangan mungil. Jongin menyeringai kecil. "_Oppaaaa_. Iya iya Kyungsoo minta maaf. Tidak lagi ngambek pada _oppa_. Tapi jangan suruh Kyungsoo pulang sendirian... Kyungsoo takut..."

Oh tolong panggilkan polisi yang bekerja di bagian penangkapan orang-orang yang manisnya berlebihan sekarang! Jongin sudah menyerah menghadapi kemanisan Kyungsoo setiap hari!

* * *

Sudah sabtu lagi sekarang. Sudah saatnya melepas penat lagi bagi Sehun. Dan seperti sabtu-sabtu sebelumnya, ia akan bersiap pergi saat matahari mulai bersembunyi dan berganti dengan bulan.

Namun malam ini ada yang sedikit berbeda dari rutinitasnya. Jika biasanya ia akan membawa segala peralatannya baik itu kamera dan _tabletnya_, malam ini dia membawa laptop dan _drawing pad_nya dan tentu saja _tabletnya_. Sepertinya dia berniat menggambar sesuatu malam ini.

**TING!**

Lonceng penanda ada pengunjung datang pun berbunyi. Dan sebagai pegawai baru di _cafè_ ini, sosok di balik meja kasir itu bersiap menyambut tamunya dengan ramah.

"_Benvenuti, signore. Volete ordinare?" - Selamat datang, tuan. Anda mau pesan apa?_

Sehun yang merasa tak asing dengan suara ini segera mengalihkanpandangannya dari _tabletnya_. _"Seperti suara pororo, ah, tapi tidak mungkin ini dia bukan? Bukannya tadi dia bilang dia akan menghubungiku jika sudah dapat pekerjaan?"_

Merasa tak mendapat jawaban, sosok itu mengulang pertanyaannya. _"Signore? Volete ordinare?"_

Sehun terkesiap dari lamunannya lalu menjawab pertanyaan sang pramusaji. "Kau pegawai baru disini? Baekhyun _noona_ kemana? Ah, aku pesan satu _vanilla latte_ dan _prosciutto_."

Sembari menyentuh layar persegi berisi segala macam menu _cafè_ ini, pramusaji baru itu menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. "_Lei ha ragione, signore_. Baekhyun _eonnie _sedang sakit, jadi dia tidak masuk hari ini. _Ciò che nessun altro gli ordini, signore?_" -_anda benar, tuan. Baekhyun eonnie sedang sakit, jadi dia tidak masuk hari ini. Apa ada pesanan lain, tuan?_

Sehun mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Cukup itu saja." Lalu ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won dan meninggalkan meja kasir menuju meja bertanda _reserved_. Tak lama, pramusaji tadi datang lagi. "Permisi, tuan. Meja ini sudah ada yang pesan,"

Sehun tersenyum kecil pada pegawai baru nan lucu ini. "Aku tahu. Makanya aku duduk disini. Jika kau bertanya siapa yang pesan, bukankah kau harusnya tahu siapa yang memesannya, em... nona D.O?"

Gadis itu sedikit kaget mendengar Sehun memanggilnya. Lalu dengan lucunya dia mengecek _nametag_nya. "Oh, maaf tuan. Saya kira orang lain yang memesannya. Baik, segera pesanan anda akan diantar, mohon ditunggu. Permisi,"

Sehun mengangguk dan mempersilahkan D.O kembali ke tempatnya. Di kepalanya kini timbul pertanyaan, siapa pegawai mungil itu? Kenapa dia merasa begitu familiar dengan suaranya?

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, pesanan Sehun sudah datang diantar oleh Jongdae. "Halo Sehun. Tumben kau memesan _latte_? Sedang tidak ingin menyesap minuman kesukaanmu?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan pesanan Sehun di mejanya.

"Aku sedang ingin mencoba yang lain, _hyung_. Oh, apa benar Baekhyun _noona_ sakit? Kalau begitu bilang pada pegawai barumu yang lucu itu untuk mencatat pesanan tambahanku. Aku pesan dua _scallopine_ yang masih panas _take away_. Aku akan membawanya ke apartemen _noona_," balas Sehun sambil membuka laptopnya.

Jongdae mengangguk paham. "Baik akan kuminta dia mencatat pesananmu. Ya, dia sepertinya kelelahan. Faktor _aegya_ mungkin?"

Dan jawaban itu sukses membuat Sehun menyemburkan sedikit _latte_nya. "_Noona_ hamil?!" teriaknya tertahan. Anggukan Jongdae menjawab debaran kaget di jantungnya. _Chanyeol hyung tidak sabaran eoh?_ "Baiklah, kalau begitu sekalian satu ah tidak, tidak. Maksudku tiga _risotto._ Satunya di _pack _terpisah. Yang dua gabungkan dengan _scallopine_. Itu untuk Chanyeol _hyung_ dan Baekhyun _noona_. Aku tahu pasti mereka tidak kemana-mana seharian."

Jongdae kembali mengangguk dan pamit pada Sehun untuk kembali meja kasir dan lalu ke dapur. Senyum Sehun mengembang tipis bersamaan dengan tangannya yang mulai mengetik beberapa kata di sebuah situs miliknya.

_"Seoul, musim dingin februari minggu terakhir tahun 2014.  
Sudah hari kesekian lagi aku kembali duduk di tempat yang sama dan masih dengan tujuan yang sama. Masih tak peduli dengan pendapat orang mengenai kebodohanku. Aku memilih menulikan telingaku dan menajamkan indera perasaku yang lain. Hari ini terlampau mengejutkan. Salah satu gadis cantik dalam kehidupanku akan segera memiliki malaikat kecil. Artinya aku akan segera jadi paman. Jika malaikat kecil itu lahir, aku akan dengan senang hati mengajarinya untuk mencintai kedua orangtuanya yang terlampau baik hati itu dengan tulus. Memberitahunya betapa masalalu keduanya sangat berat dan ia harus bersyukur karena bisa lahir dari rahim salah seorang gadis terhebat sepanjang masa. Dan pastinya, aku akan menjelaskannya tentang arti pengorbanan dan cara jatuh cinta yang menyenangkan. Setidaknya, aku akan mencegahnya dari rasa sakit tak berkesudahan akibat jatuh cinta. Karena demi semua macaroon buatan salah satu bidadari surga disini, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan manisnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Karena aku sudah mengalaminya. - iOS"_

Sehun mengarahkan kursor laptopnya ke tombol _publish_ lalu kembali menyesap _vanilla latte_nya dan memakan _prosciutto_nya dengan lahap karena ia kelaparan. Sangat. Sedang sibuk menatap beberapa komen di situsnya juga beberapa email yang baru masuk, Sehun tak menyadari bahwa pramusaji baru itu sudah berdiri dan tengah menaruh pesanan _take away_nya di mejanya.

_"Signore_?"

_Oh_. Dada Sehun tiba-tiba berdegup sedikit tak beraturan saat suara lembut itu menyapa telinganya.. dengan sedikit kaget, Sehun menoleh dan mendapati gadis manis itu berdiri di sampingnya. "A-ah, ya? Oh, pesananku sudah. Ini uangnya, jika ada kembalian, simpan saja disini. Masukkan ke _tabungan_ku" ujarnya sambil memberikan lagi beberapa lembar won ke gadis itu. Setelah gadis itu berbalik, Sehun beberapa kali kedapatan mencengkeram dada kirinya dan berbisik padanya. _"Jangan mencintainya, ingat kau ini sedang menunggu orang lain. Jangan berkhianat,"_

* * *

Jarum jam di tangan Sehun sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam waktu Seoul. Dan dia baru saja keluar dari _cafè_ setelah sejak tiga jam lalu dengan tenangnya menggambar satu sosok manis yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia gambar di _drawing pad_nya. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat bibir Sehun mengulum senyum dengan sendirinya. Sehun merasa dirinya tiba-tiba gila. Bukan karena _seseorangnya_. Tapi karena _orang baru_ itu. Sang pramusaji baru yang sedari tadi sosoknya ia lukis di _drawing pad_nya.

Kaki Sehun mulai melangkah keluar dari _cafè _yang selalu tutup tengah malam ini. Membelokkan langkahnya ke kiri menuju apartemen Baekhyun mengantar pesanannya yang terpaksan dipanaskan lagi karena ia terlalu lama melukis dan melupakan tujuan utamanya memesan _take away_.

**TING TONG!**

Sehun semakin menyusupkan sebelah tangannya dalam ke saku kiri mantelnya. Dingin.

**CKLEK**

"Halo _hyung_," sapa Sehun pada sang pembuka pintu. "Aku membawa sedikit makanan untuk kalian, boleh aku masuk?"

Dan setelahnya pintu kayu itu terbuka lebar mempersilahkan Sehun untuk melangkah masuk.

"_Nuguya _Yeollie_?"_

Suara merdu yang teramat familiar untuk Sehun menguar jelas di apartemen ini. "Tebak saja, _chagiya_. Dia membawa dua _scallopine _dan dua_ risotto _untuk kita." jawab sang pemuda yang lebih pendek beberapa centi dari Sehun itu lembut.

"Pasti si kelinci kesayanganku. Nah, benar kan?" tebak sang gadis berbibir _cherry_ itu. "Tumben kemari, Sehunnie?"

Sehun membantu Baekhyun berjalan menuju sofa sementara Chanyeol sedang menata makanan bawaan dari Sehun. "Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan _noona_ dan... calon keponakanku," jawab Sehun sambil mengelus lembut perut Baekhyun yang belum menonjol itu lalu mengecupnya pelan. "Sudah berapa minggu dia disini?"

"Hampir satu bulan. Baekhyun tidak merasakan gejala mual dari awal. Tapi begitu dia mendapatkannya, itu membuatnya pingsan. Karena panik, aku membawanya ke dokter dan, tebak apa yang Kris bilang. _Selamat Yeol, calon anakmu sudah hadir di rahim calon istrimu_." Jelas Chanyeol menirukan cara Kris berbicara padanya tadi siang. "Dan kau pasti juga tahu bagaimana reaksiku dan Baekhyun,"

Sehun mengangguk sambil menahan tawanya. "Kau girang dan Baekhyun _noona_ mendesah sebal. Benar?"

_High-five_ dua pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu membuat kepala dari satu-satunya gadis di ruangan itu berdenyut lebih kencang. _Mereka satu type, hhh_.

Sehun terlihat meloloskan tawa kecilnya melihat perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun yang sedang menahan geli sambil tetap berusaha bermuka marah itu. "Kau tidak pantas berwajah marah, _noona_. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya. Kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan, dan aku tidak mau _noonaku_ terlihat menyedihkan. Lagipula, bukankah bagus jika malaikat kecil itu sudah hadir? Jadi kalian akan bersatu lebih cepat kan?" tanya Sehun sambil meminum _coke_ yang disuguhkan Chanyeol tadi.

"Itu masalahnya, Sehunnie. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan _cafè_ begitu saja. Yixing eonnie pasti kerepotan mengurus karyawan dan beberapa pesanan yang kadang aneh-aneh." Keluh Baekhyun.

"Kau tenang saja, _noona_. Aku yakin Yixing _noona_ bisa mengatasinya dengan baik. Apalagi sekarang ada karyawan baru yang menggantikanmu. Dan kurasa, dia akan cepat berbaur dengan _iklim cafè_ dan dia akan menjadi pengganti sementaramu yang hebat," cerocos Sehun apa adanya.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Dia sudah terlalu lama mengenal Sehun. Dan sedikit saja ada perubahan dalam diri Sehun, dia pasti sadar. "Kau menyukai_nya_, ya?"

Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Sehun tersedak _coke_ yang mengakibatkan dirinya harus meminum beberapa gelas air putih hanya untuk mencegah kepalanya penuh gas karbon dari minuman soda itu.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun. Dia ingin menjawab tidak, tapi jantungnya tidak mendukungnya dan sialnya, bibirnya ikut berkhianat!

.

.

"Kurasa begitu...

.

.

dia... lumayan manis,"

.

.

.

.

Di belahan dunia yang lain, terlihat seorang gadis berkulit putih berwajah cantik alami dengan rambut _wavy brunette_ sepunggung sedang bersiap naik ke pesawat tujuan Madrid - Seoul. Senyum getir terukir di sudut bibirnya. Tanpa sadar saat sudah duduk tenang di kursinya di kelas eksekutif, gadis itu bergumam lirih. Lirih sekali dan mungkin hanya ia, Tuhan dan semut kecil (jika ada) yang tahu apa yang ia lirihkan.

_"Ya estoy de vuelta, Oh Sehun"_

.

.

.

Jongin terlihat sangat sibuk pagi ini. Dengan sedikit tergesa ia keluar dari apartemennya lalu menguncinya dan kembali berlari kecil menuju lift. Kyungsoo yang kebetulan baru pulang, heran dengan kelakuan Jongin yang aneh. _"Oppa!_ Kenapa buru-buru?"

Jongin menoleh sambil mengancingkan kemejanya. "Oh, hai Kyung. Ah, tidak. Aku hanya harus menjemput temanku di bandara dan harusnya setengah jam yang lalu aku sudah disana. Tapi aku ketiduran dan, ya, kau bisa lihat sendiri. Aku pergi dulu!" pamit Jongin yang segera masuk ke lift dan bergerak turun ke _Lobby_.

Melihat sosok Jongin sudah keluar dari lift, seorang pemuda yang bekerja sebagai petugas _valley_ di apartemen itu menghampirinya dan memberinya kunci mobil Jongin. "Ini tuan, mobilnya sudah saya parkir tepat disana." Ujarnya sopan.

"_Gomawo_, Jungkook. Aku sedang terburu-buru, _tip_mu akan kuberikan nanti. _Annyeong_!" Dan Jongin kembali berlari menuju mobilnya lalu mengendarainya dengan kecepatan yang sedikit _ngebut_.

Di Incheon, pintu _arrival_ sudah kembali ramai lagi dengan baru mendaratnya satu pesawat dari negeri matador. Tak berapa lama, muncul seorang gadis cantik menuju tempat pengambilan koper untuk mengambil barang-barang bawaannya dan bergegas menuju pintu keluar berharap _sahabatnya_ sudah sampai dan tidak akan ada acara saling menunggu yang membosankan.

Tapi nampaknya harapan gadis itu sedikit tidak terkabul mengingat ia sudah duduk menunggu di ruang tunggu eksklusif selama kurang lebih lima belas menit dan sosok yang ditunggunya belum muncul juga, hingga...

"_Bienvenido de nuevo_, Luhan"

Dan gadis yang merasa familiar dengan suara berat yang memanggilnya itu pun menoleh. Senyum cantik terkulas di wajahnya sebelum tubuh rampingnya mendekap erat tubuh kekar di depannya.

"_Gracias,_ Jongin. Terimakasih masih mengingatku," ucap Luhan sambil tidak melepas pelukannya. Dapat dirasakan Luhan pelukan Jongin sedikit melonggar dan kini tangan kekar yang tadi memeluknya itu sudah bertengger di dua lengan kecilnya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan cinta pertamaku sekaligus sahabatku. Jadi, kau akan kemana selama disini?"

Pipi halus nan putih itu kini bersemburat merah muda yang menambah derajat kecantikan dari Luhan di mata Jongin. "Masih saja _chessy_. Bukannya kau sudah menemukan penggantiku? Siapa namanya? Kyungsoo?" jawabnya. "Kemana ya? Apartemenmu saja bagaimana? Tapi janji jangan menerkamku..."

Jongin tertawa lepas mendengar kata-kata Luhan. Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada dua lengan kecil Luhan dan memindahkan satu tangannya untuk menarik koper besar Luhan dan satu lagi bertengger di pinggang Luhan. "Sepertinya aku dikutuk _aphrodite_. Kyungsoo_ku_ juga mencintai _namja_ lain. Menyesakkan bukan?"

Luhan membungkam mulut kecilnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia berusaha menahan tawa gelinya mendengar nada bicara (sok) memelas dari Jongin. "Kau benar-benar tidak pantas berbicara dengan nada itu Jong. Sangat tidak pantas. Menggelikan!" dan tawa Luhan lepas sejenak. "Sepertinya kau memang benar-benar membuat kesal _aphrodite_ karena jadi terlalu tampan, Jong."

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas sebelum tangan kirinya yang memeluk pinggang Luhan kini merogoh kantong celananya mencari kunci mobilnya.

**PIIP PIIP**

Jongin membuka bagasi dan menaikkan barang-barang Luhan kesana. Lalu dengan cepat dia membukakan pintu untuk Luhan lalu kembali berlari kecil menuju pintu kemudi. "Jangan salahkan aku jika aku terlalu tampan. Ini cara Tuhan untuk menguji kesetiaanku," jawab Jongin asal sambil mulai mengemudi dengan tenang. "Kau lapar? Aku tahu _cafè_ dengan hidangan _latin_ lezat disini. Mau coba?"

Anggukan imut Luhan menjadi penguat arah tujuan Jongin saat ini. _Anjo Cafè._

* * *

Seorang gadis berpipi _chubby_ terlihat mendekati Sehun sambil membawa dua botol minuman soda.

"Ini untukmu. Kau kelihatan lelah hari ini, Hun" ucapnya sambil susah payah membuka botolnya karena tangannya masih licin.

Sehun menoleh ketika suara imut gadis itu menyapa telinganya. "_Gomawo noona_. Tak kurasa, sudah setengah tahun tak lagi menari membuat badanku kram. Ah, kemarikan. Biar kubuka," ujar Sehun sambil menarik pelan botol milik gadis tadi dan membuka tutupnya dengan mudah lalu mengembalikannya pada gadis itu.

"_Gomawo_ Hun. _Jinjjayo?_ Sudah selama itu ya kau _vakum_? Tak terasa ya." Balas gadis itu. "Tapi kehidupanmu sekarang juga sepertinya menyenangkan, Hun. Beberapa tulisan _chessy_ tentang_nya_ dan beberapa _hand-art_ manis yang aku tak tahu itu siapa. Ah, jangan lupakan beberapa foto _candid_ samping yang terlihat sangat apik itu, Hunnie. Tak kusangka _hoobae_ku ini benar-benar berbakat, ya?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil sejenak. "Menulis itu satu-satunya caraku untuk tetap bisa hidup seimbang, Minseok _noona_. Jika aku tidak menulis, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menyalurkan isi kepalaku yang kadang membuatku nyeri dadakan itu." Jawab Sehun. "_Hand-art_? Oh, itu hanya gambar otodidak saat aku mencoba _drawing pad _-ku yang baru. _Well ya, _itu memang siluet seseorang, tapi itu tak terlalu bagus, _noona_" sergah Sehun.

Gadis bernama Minseok itu mengetuk kepala _frontal_ Sehun dengan jari kecilnya. "Jika seperti itu kau bilang tidak terlalu bagus, lalu kau sebut apa hasil karyaku kemarin? Rongsokan? Dasar _hoobae_ kurang ajar kau ini, Hunnie." tutupnya sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya lucu yang membuat pipinya terlihat semakin gembul.

Sehun tertawa lepas diikuti Minseok yang akhirnya juga tertawa. "Setidaknya itu masih terlihat menakjubkan,"

Minseok membulatkan matanya berbinar. "_Jinjjayo_?"

Sehun mengangguk mantap. "Tentu, tapi hanya bagi Jongdae _hyung_."

Dan satu sentilan, dua sampai lima cubitan serta pukulan bertubi-tubi menghujani tubuh Sehun. Pelakunya? Gadis berpipi _chubby_ bernama Xiuminnie yang baru saja darah tinggi karena seorang Sehunnie.

Erangan Sehun membuat Minseok mengakhiri cubitannya pada pinggang, paha, lengan, pipi dan beberapa bagian tubuh Sehun yang lain. "Itu akibatnya jika kau mengerjaiku, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun meringis menahan sakit sambil mengelus kedua lengannya yang masih agak merah bekas cubitan Minseok. "Baiklah-baiklah. Ini yang terakhir aku menggodamu saat aku sendirian. Dan, bisakah kau berhenti menyiksaku _noona_? Daripada kau menyiksaku begini, lebih baik kau traktir aku di _cafè_ milik Yixing _noona_. Bagaimana? Sekalian makan siang, aku sangat lapar, kau tahu" rengek Sehun sedikit manja pada Minseok. Beruntung bagi Sehun, Minseok tipe gadis yang sangat mudah dirayu bahkan dengan _aegyo _gagal.

"Baiklah-baiklah kelinci manja. Sekarang sebaiknya kau telfon taksi dan bilang pada operator kita butuh satu taksi tujuan _Anjo Cafè_." Titah Minseok sambil membantu merapikan baju ganti Sehun dan laptop juga kamera plus _tablet_ Sehun ke dalam tas ranselnya.

Sehun mengangguk dan mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi satu operator taksi langganannya. Setelah hubungan telfon itu terputus, Sehun tiba-tiba merasa lututnya sangat lemas dan akhirnya dia jatuh berlutut. _Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak? Ada apa ini?_

* * *

_Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me, me?_

* * *

Mobil SUV putih itu berhenti dengan tenang tepat di seberang _cafè_ yang dituju mereka. Kini sang pengemudi, yakni Jongin sudah turun dan menunggu sang penumpang alias Luhan untuk turun juga. "Cepatlah rusa manja. Tidak butuh sepuluh menit untuk menunggumu turun dari mobil kan?"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya setengah kesal pada Jongin. "Aku masih mengantuk, Jong. Dan kau mengemudi _ngebut_ sekali. Kan aku jadi tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, bodoh."

Jongin terkekeh pelan lalu melingkarkan tangan kokohnya di pinggang Luhan. "Maafkan aku nona manis. Sekarang, ikut aku ke _cafè _itu dan bersikaplah seperti yang kupinta. Oke rusa?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan dan membalas pelukan satu tangan Jongin dengan melingkarkan tangan kecilnya di pinggang Jongin yang tentu saja semakin membuat tangannya terlihat kecil. "Aku baru sadar kau ini proporsional sekali, Jong." Puji Luhan. "Harusnya aku mencintaimu ya?"

"Baru sadar? Selama sepuluh tahun kita bersahabat kau baru sadar aku ini proporsional? Ya Tuhan, kenapa Engkau memberikanku sahabat macam rusa kecil ini? Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa aku, makhluk tampan ciptaanMu ini memang terlahir proporsional?" monolog Jongin yang dihadiahi pukulan pelan di dada bidangnya oleh Luhan.

"Aku lebih menderita karena punya sahabat yang terlalu _chessy _dan terlalu pede sepertimu, Jongin"

**TING!**

"_I love you too, baby"_

_"Benvenuti, signore. Volete-" _

Gadis yang selalu mengucapkan salam selamat datang itu gagal mengucapkan tugasnya dengan baik ketika manik _doe_nya menatap dua sosok yang terlihat mesra nan serasi ini.

"Hai Kyung. Aku memenuhi janjiku untuk kemari kan? Ini Luhan, yang ku jemput di bandara tadi."

Luhan tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo sambil mengulurkan tangan halusnya. "Xi Luhan _imnida_. Kau bisa memanggilku Luhan, Kyungsoo. Aku..."

"Dia kekasihku,"

Dan jantung Kyungsoo berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa detik saat itu juga.

_"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak seharusnya sesakit ini mengetahui Jongin oppa memiliki kekasih. Tidak. Harusnya kau baik-baik saja, jantung bodoh. Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku hanya menyayanginya sebagai seorang kakak? Kenapa kau nyeri begini mendengar penuturan Jongin oppa tadi? Uhh..."_

Kyungsoo meremas pelan dada kirinya setelah Jongin dan Luhan memesan makanan. Satu hal yang ia tidak sadari, ia mencintai Jongin. Ia menyayangi Jongin lebih dari anggapan kakak dan adik. Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin. Dan bodohnya, dia baru sadar sekarang. Yang Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu, Jongin tersenyum kecil disana sambil berucap, _"Gracias, Luhan"_.

* * *

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah berlari pulang sih?! Sehunnie!"

Teriakan itu dilontarkan Minseok sambil mengejar _hoobae_nya yang baru saja memilih berbalik dan lari daripada meneruskan perjalanan mereka menuju _Anjo_ _Cafè _yang tinggal sedikit lagi.

_"Kenapa harus dia Lu? KENAPA? ARGH!"_

**TES**

Satu kesimpulan yang diambil otak jenius Sehun dan hatinya siang ini. Luhan_nya_ telah kembali ke Seoul dengan selamat dan bahagia seperti doanya. Tapi tidak berarti seluruh doa Sehun terkabul dengan indah. Tidak ada yang indah bagi Sehun saat manik tajamnya melihat _pencuri tulang rusuknya_ bermesraan dengan orang yang sangat familiar dengannya. Apalagi itu Jongin. Oh Jongin, kakaknya.

* * *

_A frozen lines, a single tear  
Is harder than I ever feared  
And you were left, feeling so alone  
Because these days aren't easy  
Like they have been once before  
These days aren't easy anymore_

_Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me, me?  
To me, to me, to me_

* * *

Ini sudah masuk minggu pertama di bulan Maret. Tidak seperti biasanya, Sehun belakangan lebih sering mendekam di apartemennya. Mengabaikan segala pesan singkat khawatir yang masuk di ponselnya.

_**From: Oh Joonmyeon - Suho hyung *28-2-2014***_

_**Sehun! Kau kemana saja? Sejak kemarin lusa aku mencarimu di studio tapi teman-temanmu bilang kau tidak datang. Perasaanku tidak enak tiba-tiba. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Jawab pesanku!**_

_**.**_

_**From: Oh Jongin - Kai hyung *28-2-2014***_

_**Cadel, kau kemana? Suho hyung mengkhawatirkanmu! Kau juga tak mengangkat telefonku. Teman-temanmu bilang kau tak ada di studio. Jangan membuat kami khawatir, Sehun. Kau tahu kami menyayangimu. Kabari aku secepatnya!**_

_**.**_

_**From: Baekhyun noona *29-2-2014***_

_**Kelinci nakal. Kau dimana? Kenapa banyak yang menelfonku dan menanyakan keberadaanmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Beritahu aku jika ada apa-apa ne?**_

_**.**_

_**From: Little Pororo *1-3-2014***_

_**Oppa, oppa, oppa, oppaaaa~ Oppa kemana saja? Kenapa tidak mengangkat telefonku? Apa kau sedang sangat sibuk dengan kegiatanmu ya? Ah, mianhae aku mengganggumu! T_T. Tapi oppa, aku merindukanmu! Kekeke, cepat balas pesanku, ne? Annyeong!**_

.

Dan dari sekian banyak pesan singkat yang masuk, Sehun hanya membuka empat dan hanya membalas satu.

_**To: Little Pororo**_

_**Kekeke, aku memang sedang sibuk. Mianhaeyo, apa kau sedang sibuk bekerja sekarang? Aku ingin mengunjungi cafèmu. Sepertinya dari ceritamu, tempat kerjamu itu menyenangkan! Palliwa! Aku akan datang sore ini juga setelah aku menemui temanku di cafè langgananku. Annyeong!**_

**SEND.**

Dan Sehun kembali melempar ponselnya sembarangan ke lantai. Untung lantai kamarnya sudah diselimuti karpet yang lumayan bisa mencegah ponselmu pecah saat kau membantingnya. Jadi untuk kali ini, ponsel Sehun masih aman dari kerusakan parah.

Dengan langkah gontai, Sehun masuk ke kamar mandi dan mulai melucuti satu persatu kain yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga ia akhirnya _full naked_. Dengan perlahan, ia menyalakan _shower_ dengan indikator yang mengarah ke air hangat. Sehun memang sedang sakit. Dan ini efek jangka panjang dari sakit yang ia alami pertama kali dulu, _jatuh cinta_. Dan ia tidak ingin jadi bodoh lalu membuat dirinya semakin sakit dengan mengguyur kepalanya menggunakan _shower_ air dingin dimana suhu Seoul sore ini sudah mendekati 1 derajat celcius. Guyuran air hangat membuat badan kaku Sehun sedikit demi sedikit menjadi tenang. Ia yang kini dalam posisi duduk bersandar pada tembok kamar _shower_nya, memilih menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya lalu menangis. Ya, pemuda sok kuat itu kini benar-benar memilih menangis menghilangkan segala perih di hatinya dan sakit di kepalanya.

Tapi Sehun tetap Sehun. Pemuda bertubuh proporsional berkulit sedikit _albino_, memiliki mata yang tajam dan menggoda secara bersamaan, pemuda dengan masalalu yang sedikit rumit dimana dengan tidak elitnya ia terpisah dari dua kakaknya sejak umur 10 tahun sejak kedua orangtua mereka memutuskan bercerai dan berpisah. Joonmyeon dan Kai tinggal bersama ibunya, Oh Eunhyuk dan Sehun, si kecil yang menggemaskan itu tinggal bersama sang ayah, Oh Donghae. Perlu waktu sekitar 8 tahun untuk menyatukan mereka bertiga kembali tentunya juga dengan sedikit drama kecil disana-sini yang diakhiri dengan bersatunya mereka bertiga sebagai saudara kandung saat kedua orangtua mereka meninggal bersamaan karena kecelakaan, tiga tahun lalu tepat pada umur Sehun yang ke 18.

Setelah kepergian orangtua mereka, tiga pemuda tampan ini memutuskan untuk kembali hidup terpisah walau tetap satu kota. Mengingat kuliah mereka yang berbeda jurusan dan berbeda kampus. Tapi tidak berarti itu menghentikan segala komunikasi mereka. Buktinya saat Sehun tak ada kabar selama hampir seminggu, Suho dan Jongin tetap panik dan mencarinya. Kenapa tidak ke apartemen Sehun? Karena tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu dimana Sehun tinggal begitupun teman-teman lainnya. Kecuali satu orang.

Xi Luhan.

* * *

Kyungsoo terlihat sedang menahan girang karena baru saja orang yang ia cemaskan belakangan membalas pesannya. Dia sudah memberikan alamat kerjanya pada orang itu dan berharap orang itu bisa datang tepat waktu. Ya jika dilihat dari jam dinding sekarang, tepat waktu yang diinginkan Kyungsoo adalah...

**TING!**

Sekarang.

"_Benvenuti, sig-"_

"Halo, _Little Pororo."_

Dan jantung Kyungsoo kembali hampir lepas kali ini dari tulang dadanya.

.

Sehun sudah duduk manis di meja kesayangannya seperti biasa setiap akhir pekan. Tapi kali ini terasa sedikit berbeda karena dia tidak sendirian duduk disini. Ada gadis manis berbibir tebal yang menemaninya menghabiskan akhir pekan kali ini. Ya walau dengan beberapa paksaan, akhirnya gadis itu bersedia duduk bersamanya. Akhirnya, Kyungsoo mau duduk di samping Sehun sebagai _Little Pororo _dan _iOS._

"_Well_, aku rasa ini saatnya aku harus benar-benar mengatakan bahwa dunia itu teramat sempit,"

Sehun membuka suara setelah bibirnya menyesap minuman kesukaannya, _cappucino_.

"Kau mengenalku. Dan aku mengenalmu. Kau mengenal Jongin dan tentu saja aku mengenal _hyung_ku sendiri. Dan bodohnya, kami mencintai satu gadis yang sama..."

"Xi Luhan" potong Kyungsoo lirih. Sehun mengalihkan genggaman tangannya dari pegangan cangkir menuju tangan lembut milik Kyungsoo. "Kau mencintainya, kan?"

Sehun mencoba menatap dengan lekat-lekat manik _doe_ gadis dihadapannya ini. Anggukan kecil itu hadir dan Sehun tersenyum mengembang. "Aku tahu memang hanya Jongin _hyung_ yang bisa membuat banyak gadis sadar bahwa dia mencintai Jongin _hyung_ setelah Jongin _hyung_ sudah dekat dengan gadis lain. Dan, ya. Kau salah satunya,"

Kyungsoo mengulas senyum kecil yang ia paksakan. "Ta-tapi aku kira... a-aku kira aku mencintai _oppa_..." cicitnya. "_Oppa_ lebih memperhatikanku daripada Jongin _oppa_... Ja-jadi..."

"Jadi kau mencintai Jongin _hyung_. Itu kesimpulannya Kyungsoo. Perasaanmu padaku hanya sebuah selingan saja. Dan percaya padaku, Jongin _hyung_ masih mencintaimu. Dulu saat aku umur 9 tahun, Jongin _hyung_ pernah bercerita bahwa dia menyukai seorang gadis yang jadi sahabatnya. Dan saat kami berpisah selama 8 tahun, lalu bertemu lagi, cerita itu masih sama dan rasa itu masih melekat di hatinya sampai lima tahun lalu saat dia pertama kali jadi mahasiswa. Dia menceritakan sosok yang berbeda padaku sesaat setelah ia bercerita bahwa gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya itu sudah pergi ke luar negeri untuk kuliah dan tidak tahu kapan kembali. Dan entah kenapa, firasatku berkata, cinta pertama Jongin _hyung_ adalah... Luhan _noona_. Dan kau, dengan sukses menggantikan posisinya di hati _hyung_ku" jelas Sehun panjang lebar sambil sesekali mengusap air mata yang kadang lolos dari mata bulat nan indah itu.

Kyungsoo sesenggukan dan Sehun paham kenapa. Gadis itu menyesal mengapa tidak bisa peka. Gadis itu menyesal mengapa tidak paham dengan keinginannya sendiri. Dan Sehun dalam hati kecilnya berharap, bahwa Luhan_nya, _akan merasakan yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Ia berharap Luhan_nya_ tahu dan akhirnya memilihnya. Pemuda yang mencintainya sejak 7 tahun lalu tanpa pernah berpaling sedikitpun darinya. Pemuda yang terus menunggu kepulangan Luhan dari Madrid sejak 7 tahun lalu. Satu-satunya pemuda yang tahu kemana Luhan akan pergi saat itu. Dan satu-satunya yang tetap mencintai Luhan sampai dia kembali ke Seoul tahun ini.

"_Uljjima _Kyungsoo. Semua akan baik-baik saja, percaya padaku." Ucap Sehun sambil membawa tubuh rapuh Kyungsoo ke pelukannya. Dia memeluknya dengan sayang dan lembut. "Bukankah begini harusnya sikap seorang kakak yang melihat adik tersayangnya sedang menangis?" goda Sehun. Dan telinga sehat Sehun bisa mendengar tawa kecil di sela-sela sesenggukan tangis Kyungsoo.

Pelukan itu nampaknya terlalu serius sampai-sampai keduanya tidak menyadari ada dua orang lagi yang sudah berdiri melihat mereka sejak sekitar... 3 menit lalu.

"Sudah, cepat lepas pelukanmu, cadel. Jangan memeluk calon kakak iparmu terlalu erat, nanti dia sulit bernafas,"

Suara berat itu membuat keduanya -Sehun dan Kyungsoo segera melepas pelukan mereka. "_O-oppa?"_ Jongin tersenyum dan menarik Kyungsoo lembut ke pelukannya. "Begini lebih baik. _Saranghae, Do Kyungsoo. Saranghae jeongmal saranghae,"_

_"N-...n-nado, oppa. Nado jeongmal saranghae,"_

_._

"L-L-Lu..han..."

Lidah Sehun terasa sangat kelu bahkan hanya untuk menyebut namanya. Tidak. Bukan karena Sehun tidak pernah memikirkan Luhan. Itu karena Sehun tidak ingin hidupnya statis selama menunggu Luhan. Jadi dia menyibukkan diri mengalihkan perhatiannya sementara pada objek lain, menari? Menulis? Fotografi? Segalanya ia lakukan untuk sekedar mengaburkan fokusnya pada gadis bermanik _hazel_ itu.

"_A-anyeong, S-Sehunnie..._"

Dan saat itu juga Sehun mengerang dalam hati betapa dirinya sudah sangat merindukan panggilan sayang itu terlontar kembali dari bibir mungil itu. Seketika Sehun berdiri dan memeluk Luhan begitu saja. Mengabaikan keterkejutan Luhan akan tindakan Sehun yang tiba-tiba. Kini Sehun semakin tidak perduli dengan rutukan orang-orang atas dirinya. Buktinya, penantiannya membuahkan hasil. Luhan_nya _pulang. Luhan_nya_ kembali. Walau ia tidak tahu pasti apa _sakit_nya akan terobati oleh Luhan, tapi pikirannya benar-benar sudah penuh dengan Luhan saat ini. Jadi, persetan dengan segala penolakan!

"_Saranghae, Luhannie. Jeongmal saranghaeyo, Xi Luhan."_

Sehun sedikit mengendorkan pelukannya dan beralih menatap manik Luhan, berusaha menatapnya mencari kebohongan jika Luhan menolaknya nanti. Tapi tidak. Manik _hazel _yang meneduhkan itu tidak menyimpan kebohongan apapun. Sehun menyimpulkan manik itu hanya punya satu jawaban karena sedari tadi manik tajamnya hanya menemukan satu. Sehun menemukan refleksi dirinya dalam manik Luhan. Dan sejurus dengan harapan serta kupu-kupu yang mulai kembali hidup dan beterbangan di perut keduanya, Luhan membuka bibirnya untuk menjawab Sehun.

_"Nado jeongmal saranghaeyo, Oh Sehun. Nado jeongmal saranghae,"_

Dan empat bibir itu bersatu dengan pasangan masing-masing. Bibir _plum_ milik Kyungsoo, kini sudah benar-benar menempel, menyatu dengan lembut dengan bibir Jongin. Dan bibir mungil Luhan sudah dengan sempurna bertautan dengan bibir Sehun. Pemuda yang ia cintai sejak 7 tahun lalu. Pemuda yang sukses membuat jantungnya berdebar berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat saat pemuda kurus itu menariknya ke dalam pelukannya dan menyelamatkannya dari terjangan mobil yang melaju kencang setelahnya. Satu-satunya pemuda yang jadi alasan setiap tetes air mata rindu yang ia tumpahkan di Madrid. Satu-satunya pemuda yang namanya selalu ia sebut dalam doanya dan selalu ia panggil saat tidur. Luhan sadar dia begitu mencintai pemuda berkulit putih ini saat hatinya berteriak kesakitan ketika keputusan orangtuanya mengharuskannya pergi dari Seoul. Dan hatinya hanya memunculkan bayangan Oh Sehun, dan hanya Oh Sehun.

* * *

_I should've known this wasn't real  
And fought it off, fought to feel  
What matters most, everything that you feel  
While listening to every word that I sing  
I promise you I will bring you home  
And I will bring you home_

_Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breath  
Why do you do this to me?  
To me, to me, to me_

* * *

_"Seoul, musim dingin minggu pertama bulan maret tahun 2014.  
Jika kau percaya bahwa semua hal akan indah pada waktunya karena ada Tuhan yang mengaturnya, sebaiknya kau tetap mempercayainya. Apalagi tentang penantianmu pada seseorang yang sudah membuatmu menjadi sedikit gila atau bahkan benar-benar menjadi tidak waras karena kau sakit. Kau kena virus jatuh cinta. Dan seperti yang sudah pernah kubilang, penyakit ini tidak memiliki obat selain orang yang sudah menyebabkanmu sakit. Dan, well, perkataan banyak orang tentang pemborosan waktu dan usaha yang bodoh serta sia-sia dariku hari ini tidak terbukti. Kau tahu? Aku baru saja mendapatkan obatku kembali, dan sialnya aku baru tahu satu hal lagi dari penyakit ini. Jika kau sudah terjangkit virus jatuh cinta dan kau sudah bersama obatmu, ternyata itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin terjangkit virusnya! Karena aku, yang dulunya hanya sekedar jatuh cinta pada gadis ini, kini setelah bertemu dengannya dan memilikinya, aku tidak lantas berhenti jatuh cinta. Justru aku semakin mencintainya dan semakin mencintainya setiap hari! Kesimpulan yang aku ambil, penyakit ini benar-benar tidak ada obatnya! Hati-hati! Awas jatuh cinta! - iOS (i'mOhSehun)._

_Ah, satu lagi._  
_Saranghae, Oh Luhaaaaaan! ^^"_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Halo readersdeul! Saya kembali dengan ff Hunhan yg saya bikin khusyus selama kurang lebih *liat jam* *ngitung* 10 jam sebagai kado ulangtahun yg pastinya nggak seberapa (dan telat 3hari kadonya maap) buat dongsaeng saya yg mau UN april besok, ECLAIRE OH.

Sadar dg tata bahasa dan alur yg masih sering berantakan, saya nggak bilang ff saya bagus. Tapi semoga readersdeul suka dan berkenan review :). Terimakasih.

Dan utk ff lain yg belum complete, sek ya, author lagi pusing kkn je, jadi waktunya dan pikirannya buat nyusun ending yg bagus masih belibet. Semoga masih sabar menunggu!

Once again, REVIEW JUSEYOOOO!

ANNYEONG!


End file.
